


The Journey Home - 33 A.B.

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Unknown Below [12]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Adventure, Blood, Cameos, Companions, Cult, Family, Hope, Implied Abduction, Journey, Post-Apocalypse, Prejudice, Reunion, Road Trip, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Jari helps Petri reunite with his family. For that, they'll have to make a long journey, looking for the Mother Ship.But with Jari being an Escapist, that trip isn't so convenient at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Jari has no idea where to look for the Mother Ship first. It flew off so fast, nobody knows where to. It’s not that Escapists try to track that ship anyway. They’d rather avoid encountering it all together, so this would be quite a task. Hibiki wasn’t much of help either.

_From here on, you’re on your own. I can’t and won’t help you. But you’ve grown, Jari. You know enough. I taught you a lot._

Jari nods. He hugs the man who found him and took him into his family. But now it was time to part ways. Jari knows that if he’d ever cross paths with these Escapists again, he would be able to join them again but only if he didn’t bring the human kid with him.

He and Petri say goodbye and travel upward while the group of Hibiki travels down again.

“They don’t like me, do they,” Petri notices. Jari squeezes the kid’s hand and grumbles.

“Yeah. Humans. Escapists. Don’t go well together.”

“What are we going to do now?” Petri wonders. To be honest, Jari isn’t too sure. But he _is_ sure he’d probably have to make contact with humans and ask them. Not an easy task, given his state.

“Find help. Find directions of the Ship.”

“Okay!” Petri gives the adult a smile that makes Jari forget for a second what this boy’s been through.

\--

The first days are rough. They haven’t managed to find much food at all. Luckily due to some rainy moments, they’ve managed to stay hydrated. They find shelter in abandoned vehicles or buildings most of the time. Since Jari doesn’t live among human society, he never needed money but now it’s obviously necessary to have at least some exchangeable goods on them. Petri being a mere kid, doesn’t have anything of value on him either. It makes travelling a lot more difficult. Besides, just the fact that Jari is an Escapist, makes it hard for the both of them. Of course, Jari could sleep outside while he lets Petri spend the night at some inn but Jari’s suspicious of all humans. He isn’t happy about his paranoia, but life as Escapist has definitely shaped him. Hibiki’s stories of terror and injustice make him alerted.

Without proper memories of his past, there wasn’t any social framework to work with when he awakened and thus he’d entrusted the other Escapists with sane minds to help him gain a sense of this changed world.

“Not all people are bad,” Petri mutters when they’re taking shelter from another downpour. The water clatters heavily against the metal shelter they’re in. Since the metal doesn’t cover them completely, they still get wet but it’s better than being completely in the open.

“Maybe.”

“People at my village were nice. People living next to the farm were nice!”

“I believe that. Seeing how much you mourn them,” Jari whispers back.

“But well… You’re an Escapist. I dunno how my family would react to them. Dad always told us to not get close. B-but maybe… Maybe if he knows you saved me and I tell him that you still have your human side, he’ll admire you!”

That makes Jari regain some hope. “Hopefully.”

\--

The following day, the duo stumbles upon a city. It’s rather big. Maybe they’ll find answers in there but they’ll have to be cautious. Jari’s found an old drape along the way and uses it to cover himself up. Still, he can’t subdue the smoke coming from his body. He wonders if they’ll move quickly, no one will notice. Hopefully. It’s a city after all, most people tend to themselves anyway.

“Who should we ask, Jari?”

“Shop keepers. Supplies might come from Ship.”

“Okay!”

Petri walks in front while Jari keeps a bit of a distance. They end up at a small supermarket. The growling of the kid’s stomach doesn’t go unnoticed by Jari. Dang it, he wishes he had some sort of money to give him. Jari could live without human food. He needed blood, actually. But so far, there had not even be any animal to obtain nutrition from. While the Escapist tries to blend in on a couch, Petri goes inside to look for answers.

Jari’s nervous. He feels like all the city’s eyes are on him. Him, the outsider, the monster.

“You smell funny, sir,” a child voice comes from behind his back. Jari jolts and looks at a little girl. He tries to smile at her but the kid looks fearful. Must be his eyes, Jari thinks.

“Lily, don’t get so close to that stranger,” the mother of the girl quickly picks her up and Jari exhales in relief. Not caught.

Then Petri comes out of the shop. He has a lollipop in his mouth.

_And?_

“Nothing. This guy only buys within the city. Doesn’t know anything about the Ship’s schedule,” Petri sighs. Then he takes out his lolly and smiles. “But I got this! Want a taste of it?”

“Nah. I’m fine,” Jari smiles. He isn’t fine. He’s becoming hungry too. Damn it. Maybe he should go and look for trash containers and see if there’s something edible or useful in there.

Jari detaches himself from the crowd and instead goes for the narrow alleyways. Reluctant he takes the kid with him and tells the boy to stay alert. Next to homeless people, there might be robbers or other criminals. Luckily, Jari’s experienced in battle whether he likes it or not. Due to his background as a soldier, somehow his body still knows the reflexes, and thanks to his time with Hibiki and his group.

“What are we looking for?”

“Money. Stuff we could use to trade for food and other necessities,” Jari mutters as he’s already digging into a container. And blood, but he doesn’t say that out loud. They keep looking and Petri has found a useful bag. Jari has found some jewellery that might be useful in the right situation. While Jari’s in another container full of trash, he suddenly hears clanking noises.

“J-Jari,” comes the trembling voice of Petri.

Immediately, the Escapist sticks his head out of the container and sees a man in the alleyway. He’s holding a pipe in his hand and bangs it against the water drain of a building.

“I knew you were a fuckin monster!”

“I-,” the Escapist knows it’s no use to try and hide his identity.

“Leave him alone!” Petri shouts as he now places himself in front of Jari and the man.

“Stay out of this kid or else I have to go through you too and I don’t want that.”

Jari frantically scans his environment. There’s still a chance to escape. If only he finds a distraction. His eyes fall upon the trash he’s standing in. Quickly he takes out a broken chair and yells: “Petri, duck!”

Then he throws the thing once Petri’s out of the throwing range.

The thing doesn’t hit the other man, but it makes for a short distraction. Jari jumps out of the container and Petri follows the older man out of the alley. When Petri is getting behind, Jari stops, runs back and grabs the kid by its wrist. 

“We need to get out of this city. Quickly!”

The offender catches up to them and makes it loud and clear that there’s a filthy Escapist in the city. It catches unwanted attention by others trying to catch Jari but the duo is too fast.

“There’s a train!” Jari exclaims with hope.

He doesn’t intend to ride the thing to another destination, either he will jump off once they’re out of sight of the offender. Jari picks Petri off of his feet as if it’s nothing and throws the boy toward the leaving train. Petri luckily falls onto the final wagon without problem. Jari accelerates as much as possible and jumps too. The wagon’s are sealed at the back so nobody inside can see the stowaways.

“That was close,” Jari gasps. Petri’s taking his breath too.

Once they’ve recovered from the chase, Jari’s looking down to see if there are possible places to land on. Petri stands next to him but is looking elsewhere.

“What is it?”

“I’m just… looking. I’ve never been on a train. This is pretty amazing,” the boy smiles. It eases Jari’s core and for a few minutes he allows himself to relax as well.

Before the train can make another stop, Jari finds a landable place and he hops off the train with Petri in his arms. The boy yells as they make a free fall.

“H-hold on tight!” Jari’s hand reaches out for a cliff with his clawed hand. The shock of hooking himself against a protruding rock goes through Jari’s entire frame. In the meantime, Petri’s holding onto the Escapist for dear life.

“Made it again!” Jari triumphs before making the climb upward. Petri has managed to climb onto the back of Jari to make it easier for the older man to move.

“I’m afraid we have to sleep under the sky again,” Jari sighs. He really wishes he could give the boy a proper bed to sleep on but alas. Cities might have to be avoided then. But how else will they get information on the Mother Ship’s whereabout?

Maybe they should care more about their basic needs such as food and water first before actually engaging on such daring trip. Maybe they should scavenge for money as well. And from then on, they can try to find that Ship and thus Jari’s parents. As they get ready to sleep, Jari also thinks about that reunion and how it will be. Should he be present? Should he leave Petri alone to the Ship.

Jari yawns in exhaustion. He’ll figure it out tomorrow and the following days. With Petri’s family being on the Mother Ship, it’s basically guaranteed that the family is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This where it gets a bit more interesting I hope.

The days go on without much process. In fact, a few unfortunate events have occurred, causing the duo to actually drop back down instead of going up the islands. The lower they go, the less food seems to be available. Jari wasn’t proud of stealing, but at least it gives Petri some food for the upcoming days. However, the Escapist himself has less luck. Still, no bird in sight he could possibly capture. He wonders how long he’s been without fresh blood now. He presses a hand against his belly, hoping it would stop the rumbling inside. He notices his body becoming weaker and his reflexes aren’t as sharp either. The worst part of this constant hunger, is that his animalistic side starts to whisper in his mind. It’s trying to take over. It causes Jari to have sudden outbursts or growl for no reason.

He often apologizes for it to Petri who somehow takes it rather lightly.

At one point, the two sit in the complete dark. Petri is chewing on a slice of hard bread. The last piece and then he’ll run empty too. Jari’s stomach is heard again. Louder because of the silence.

“You’re super hungry too, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Here. Have a piece,” Petri basically shoves the food under the Escapist’s nose who pulls away.

“No, you have it. Though nice for a while, it isn’t nutritious for me.”

More silence follows as Petri, half guilt-struck, finishes his food. The boy’s clenching his fists and staring angry at the ground.

“I understand. If you want to be alone. Go ahead and-”

“No! I’m not going to leave you, Jari!” Petri cuts him off. “I-, here!” The boy shuffles over to the older man and rolls up his sleeve and shows his arm. “Have me!”

“What? You crazy?!” Jari pushes the boy away. “Not going to eat you!”

“I insist! Else you’ll starve. Look at yourself! You’ve become more monstrous in appearance!” Petri calls his companion out. Reluctantly, Jari takes a look at himself. It’s true. More smoke is falling off his skin. He’s sure his nails have become sharper too. He curses himself to let his body take over like that. No, to let that _core_ thingy take over.

“No, no, _no!_” Jari jumps up, pulls at his hair in frustration.

“Jari! Please, snap out of it! I can live without a bit of blood!” Petri begs. Still, the Escapist doesn’t want to risk this. What if he loses control and attacks this kid? He doesn’t want to have carry that with him.

“I-, tomorrow… We’ll find me food,” Jari grunts. He walks to the edge of the island. Then he gets super dizzy and loses consciousness. Somewhere in the distance, he hears the boy yell.

Petri is too late to grab the Escapist by his ankle. The heavier body slips off the island and down into nowhere. Shit! Without hesitating, Petri gets back to the island to get the few belongings they have and jumps after the Escapist. To his relief, the fall isn’t too long and quickly Petri feels sand beneath him. In the dark, he reaches out for Jari who isn’t found that easily. Then the kid stumbles upon something hard. With enough touching, Petri realizes it’s a human.

“J-Jari?”

“No. It’s one letter apart from that. I’m Jani,” an unfamiliar voice answers. “We _have_ to put on some light.” Then a small candlelight is lit. Petri sees a group of barely clad people stand on the island. Two of them have Jari in their arms.

“Jari!” Petri tries to get to the man but gets stopped by the man in front of him. Jani gives him a judging, suspicious look.

“You with him?”

“Yes! Yes, we’ve been travelling a lot. But the food around here is scarce and-,” Jani cuts him off and puts up a stopping hand. “We’ll take care of him. He’s a Soothsayer after all. And we are his humble Providers.”

“I-, I-,” Petri is at loss of words. Where did these strange people come from all of a sudden? Did they hear him and Jari? Why did this Jani guy call Jari a Soothsayer? And what does he mean with the word ‘provider? So many questions. Not much time to think is left. Jani takes the boy by his hand and together they walk back into the darkness. Whoever these people are, must be experienced in living in the complete dark. The candlelight has been extinguished and Petri has to trust on these strangers to lead them somewhere safe. Well, Petri _hopes_ they’re going somewhere safe.

\--

The walk is so long, at one point Petri must’ve fallen asleep. By the time he awakes, he’s being carried by Jani. It looks like they’re in some sort of cave. There’s rocky formations all around them. A few torchlights light the way for them.

“W-where am I?” Petri mutters, still drowsy.

“At the Temple of Nirvana,” there’s a strange smile displayed on the man’s lips. Then Petri remembers Jari should be here too. He gets shifty so Jani has to put the boy down.

“Where’s Jari? The-, the Escapist?!”

“We don’t use such vulgar words. You mean the Soothsayer,” Jani frowns.

“Where is he?”

“He’s safe. Rest assured. We are one of the few civilized people who do not wish any harm upon these wonderful entities.” Petri doesn’t know if he should be happy with that answer. He won’t believe it until he sees the proof. The adult seems to understand.

“You’ll have to be quiet. Do not disturb this holy ritual between Provider and Soothsayer!” Jani hisses. He then leads the youngster to a more open place. Jari is laying on a stone bed. There’s a piece of cloth covering his eyes. He’s trembling. A lot of smoke’s coming off his body. It makes his features almost invisible. Petri gulps at the sight. There’s another person, a woman, sitting on Jari’s bedside. All Petri is allowed now, is watch as the scene unfolds. When the woman lays hands on Petri’s companion, said man screams in shock. Then the woman reveals her arm to Jari’s mouth. Petri shudders when he sees the first signs of blood. Then the woman screams. Did Jari-

“Don’t worry. This is a normal occurrence for us, Providers,” Jani calmly says. He crosses his arms. “That’s our new sister. She’s been recently through the initiation ritual of becoming a full-fletched Earthly Provider. She had more luck than me.”

Petri’s eyes widen as he looks at the man next to him. This sounds unbelievable. Who are these people? Do they often keep Escapists here to let them drink their blood or something?

Then Jani turns to the boy and gives him a frowned look. “But these rituals also are our highest risks.” He takes Petri and tries to leave the room.

“Jari! Wait! Jari! Jaariii!!!” But the adult man is persistent and drags the boy away.

“P-Petri?” Jari mutters. The cloth on his eyes falls down and Jari takes in his blurry surrounding. There’s a lot of echoing going on here. He looks up to a woman. Her arm is injured. That’s when Jari realizes what he’s done. He tries to leave the bed but the woman stops him. The smell of her fresh wound, gives Jari urges he shouldn’t have right now.

“You are not fully healed yet,” the woman hisses. The tone and her gaze, make Jari obey.

“J-just tell me he is going to be alright.”

“Of course he will. And you will too. But now you have to sleep, my Soothsayer.” The woman gets up and fetches something from a drawer nearby. She sits down again and before Jari can do much about it, she pushes a spoon against his lips. He sputters and that causes the spoon to slip inside, along with the strange liquid. Jari tries to push the woman off of him but suddenly he goes limp again. His consciousness slips away. Damn it.

\--

“I’ll bring you to your new room but first I’ll give you the food you need,” Jani says. They walk into an abandoned dinner room. Plenty of long tables are placed here. Obedient, Petri sits down and waits for the older man to prepare him a meal. It’s a simple bowl of rice but it smells better than anything Petri has consumed the past few weeks. Immediately he attacks the bowl and it makes the adult laugh.

“What? I’m starved!”

“I can see,” Jani smiles. “Don’t get used to this amount, though. It will be less in the future.”

Petri, who’s too focused on stuffing his mouth with as much rice possible, doesn’t understand what the latter implicates. During a short breathing moment, he asks Jani who he is.

“I’m Jani Snellman. Proud member of the Providers of Nirvana.”

“So you’re a cult,” Petri raises a suspicious eyebrow.

“What? No, no, I wouldn’t call it _that_. We are mere truth-seekers. We think we can learn a lot from the Soothsayers. They know more about this mysterious world than anyone else.”

“That just sounds weird,” Petri grunts.

“Why? What do _you_ know then, huh?” Jani ogles the boy.

“Well-, I… I know that some of them have lost their minds. They attack anybody who isn’t a ‘Soothsayer’!” Petri says after a bit of silence. His answer gets followed by silence from Jani. But then the cult member speaks up again. “Maybe you’ll see reason later. But first, you need some rest. I bet your body is exhausted from all that travelling.”

Jani then puts the empty bowl away and gets back to Petri who doesn’t know what to do int his foreign place. The boy desperately wants to join up with Jari again, make sure he’s fine. Make sure he hasn’t gone insane yet. But this weird guy won’t let him. instead they walk a different direction than where they came from.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Your sleep place. With your new brothers and sisters,” Jani bluntly replies. Petri stops walking.

“So-, so that means I have to stay here?”

“Yes. Well of course. Everybody wandering into this domain, becomes one of us!”

Petri gets angry. They didn’t even choose to come here! They were basically dragged into this weird place. “But-, but my friend…”

“You can’t. In fact, you don’t have what it takes to be his Provider yet. You aren’t allowed near the Soothsayer anymore.”

“What?! You mean I can’t see Jari?” Petri stammers in shock.

“It’s foul of you to name Soothsayers as if they’re your pets,” Jani shows disgust.

If Petri knew where to go, he’d get Jari and get the hell out of here but for now, there isn’t much he can do. Against his will, he enters the sleeping dorms.

“I know you feel bad about this. Most of us do when they come here first. Not all of us, though. Like me, I cam here on my own initiative. But trust me, you’ll get used to this. Soon you’ll be enlightened. Like me and the other brothers and sisters.” Jani puts Petri in bed and tucks him in tight. “And maybe one day you’ll even become a Provider like me.”

The man walks over to the only exit and closes the heavy, wooden door. Petri is sure he can hear the door get locked. This is bad. Tomorrow he has to find a way to escape. But first, he needs to warn Jari. He doesn’t dare think of what might happen to the Escapist in a place like this. These people are crazy!

\--

By the time Jari comes to his senses, he’s still in the same spot as before. However, the woman is nowhere to be seen and he’s grateful for that. In fact, he’s completely alone. Still a bit weak in the legs, he stands up nonetheless. What is this kind of place? He can feel the presence of Oblivion close by. Strange. He should look for Petri. Where is that kid?

He puts a hand on his belly. He’s no longer hungry. His core gets stirred when he looks at his hands: tainted with blood. The rest of this place looks clean, though. Before Jari can consider an exit, a person comes into sight.

“Soothsayer!”

“Huh? Where is Petri?” Jari immediately asks, ignoring the man’s strange way of addressing him.

“You mean that brat?”

“Y-yes.”

“He’s taken in with us. He will become a Provider, like everyone who gets taken in here.”

“E-everyone?” Jari grows more suspicious. He walks over to the man in the robes. “I need to talk. To him.” The man, who must be some sort of monk, blocks Jari’s exit.

“Can’t do. People who live in the Temple, stay in the Temple. Only Providers are allowed to exit.”

Jari growls, even bares his sharp teeth but the monk seems unfazed.

“Normal people wouldn’t understand these innerworkings here. But those who are taken in here, will find reason one way or another.”

The Escapist doesn’t like those words. “Then… Then what about me?”

“You’ll return to Oblivion. I see your energy has been replenished. You’ll be escorted outside now.”

The man calls upon his fellow men and women. A group of experienced monks surround Jari and he feels more like a peculiar hostage than something they ‘worship’ here.

Against his will Jari descends deeper into the temple. Eventually there’s some abyss that leads into total darkness. Soon the cloaks of the people who brought him here, get swallowed. However, due to Jari’s changed body, he can still navigate in this darkness. What was he even thinking? He should get back to Petri, wherever that boy is. Maybe he’s in danger.

Now with new determination, Jari works his way back to the so-called temple. He doesn’t want to kill these people, but they’re getting in his way. With brute force, the Escapist pushes them down the stairs, into Oblivion. Their screams aren’t unheard by the others. Quickly these weird monks gather, trying to keep Jari at bay. But the Escapist isn’t having any of it. Due to Oblivion being so close, he can feel its power boil inside him. He uses that to his advantage. But the more he fights his way through this monks, the more he can feel his core pulsate and take over.

_Have to find… Petri!_

_Petri, Petri, Petri, where are you? **Petri!**_ Jari finally comes across a maze of hallways where he sees another monk.

“Petri,” Jari hisses. A whole cloud of smoke flows out of his mouth.

“H-he’s here.”

“Jari?” the voice of the boy snaps Jari out of his clouded mind. The monk has opened a door and the kid runs out.

“Why did you open the door, Jani?” Petri stammers. Jani points at the Escapist, covered in blood.

“T-the exit is that way. Keep following the hallway, turn left twice and then right,” Jani stammers. Petri sees the fear in the older man’s eyes. Looking back at Jari, Petri too gets chills. But then the Escapist’s eyes soften. “Good. Come, Petri.”

Jari picks the boy up and they make a final run for it. Luckily that Jani guy didn’t lie and soon the duo escapes into the bright daylight. Jari doesn’t stop running, until they’re able to catch a train and jump onto the final wagon. Now out of sight of that Temple, Jari puts Petri down. The kid’s trembling.

“We’re safe,” Jari gasps.

“I-, I know.”

“Is everything alright?”

“I dunno. Jani, he didn’t want to release me,” Petri whispers. He clutches onto the other man. “They wanted to make me one of those… cultists.”

“I know,” Jari replies in his least threatening voice. “They tried to kick me into Oblivion. Crazy people.”

“I can’t believe it. And they call themselves enlightened. Do you think they captured many people?” Petri wonders. Jari doesn’t want to think about it.

“You got hurt,” Petri eventually remarks.

“Not my blood. Sorry.”

“D-did you-, did you-”

“Yes. I’m sorry, Petri. If you no longer wish to travel with me, I understand.”

“Idiot. You had to, to save me, right? Right? Or did you enjoy it?” Petri snivels.

Jari outs a short chuckle. “No, didn’t enjoy it. It was out of self-defence. To save you.” The boy gives him a look and nods heavily. “Good. Promise me, Jari, to never kill humans unless it’s to protect me or yourself!” The boy then opens his hand and Jari shakes it.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gave a bit more depth to the cult, showing even more that it has a twisted sense of morals >:)


	3. Chapter 3

Struggles are everywhere but Jari has managed to sample some valuable stuff they can trade for a small room for Petri. One time, during night, they even got them a room for two because the poor lit motel gave Jari enough cover to hide the smoke surrounding him.

In one small village Petri had found a clue. The people told them to go to Trash City, as it was closest and also a major anchor point for the Mother Ship to come every once in a while.

It’s a big city. But so much different than the ones the duo has seen before. Obviously, it looks like trash, hence its name probably. Floating pollution everywhere and the majority of the buildings seem to be made out of scrap metal and other recycled parts. Despite this trashy appearance, Jari must admit it has its charm and aesthetic, be it a very chaotic aesthetic.

Hiding behind a large cloak that luckily doesn’t let through a lot of mist, Jari follows Petri inside. The main ‘floor’ of the city has multiple gaps that reveal the sky below. It’s a vivid city too. The people that seem to live here, and even the buildings and streets always seem in motion.

At one point, Jari has to sit down for a little because he got dizzy. Petri stands next to him. “I haven’t seen any harbour yet.”

“Maybe on other side.”

Seemingly out of the blue, someone approaches out of the shadows. It’s an older man with grey neck-length hair, covered in rags. He looks pretty exhausted. What stands out even more, is the large diagonal scar across his face. It looks pretty nasty and painful.

“You’re an Escapist right?” the stranger asks. Alerted, Jari looks around them and quickly pushes the man back into the alley he came from. Petri follows them.

“Shhh! Don’t blow my cover,” Jari angrily hisses. So far nobody had given him a second look but this stranger could ruin that.

“I mean no harm, stranger! In fact, I wanted to tell you that you’re remotely safe here,” the grey haired man whispers.

“Safe?” Jari raises a suspicious eye-brow and keeps the path behind the stranger in his vision.

“Yes. Trash City is quite open-minded. That is,_ if_ you prove your sanity and humanity to the citizens,” the man tells them. Jari is dumbfounded. Petri also says nothing. The boy keeps his eyes on the stranger who feels oddly familiar. Then said stranger reaches for into his cloak. Jari tries to keep him from it. Maybe the bastard is going for his gun! The stranger raises both hands, revealing he only took out a smoking pipe. “Easy, now. I mean no harm.”

“Y-you are…” Petri realizes who this man is. He’s one of the Ragnarök’s men! He was there when the pirates killed his parents. He isn’t sure if he was there when they destroyed the farm, but Petri is sure of it.

Before the older guy can react, Petri punches the man in the gut. Jari jolts at the unexpected hit.

“You’re one of those pirates!” the boy spits in the older man’s face who’s floored to the ground

The pirate doesn’t move and only accepts what’s happening. He nods.

“Yes. I _was_ one of them. I no longer am associated with them.”

“Doesn’t justify what you did,” Jari steps over the man with a threatening air.

“You’re right. What we’ve done… Not only to you, but to many people, is unforgiveable. Unredeemable. And I don’t expect you to pity me or anything.”

“As if I would,” Petri snorts and spits on the floor again.

“Then why you here?” Jari questions. He hasn’t let his guard down. For all he knows, this can be a trap.

“I escaped. Like the coward I was. I bet my men are no longer alive. Or those who stayed.”

“All dead,” Jari immediately replies.

“I wanted another life. So I came to this city. I know it doesn’t matter to you probably, but my name is Tor. The captain was called Thord. His right hand man was Bjørn. Now you can at least give a name to those who wronged you.”

“I d-didn’t have t-to know,” Petri starts sobbing. That gives Jari enough reason to jump the ex-pirate and grab him by his collar.

“We didn’t ask, bastard! Why you called us out?”

“Fair enough. I wanted to let you know, that a few Escapists live here. Not in the richest districts of course, but they won’t be driven out by the people here. I figured you might needed shelter here.”

“Wrong! In search of Mother Ship!”

Tor groans and Jari finally releases him. The man rubs over his throat, coughs before speaking up again: “If you go east, there’s a harbour. There you find the Mother Ship’s schedule. Every month, or every two months, it makes a stop here. Supplies and all that kind of stuff.”

“Good, come, Petri. Let’s go.”

“Ship probably already made its stop here so you’ll have to wait at least one month,” Tor adds. “Besides,” he crawls up until he’s kneeling and looks the duo in the eyes, “If you want to have your revenge, you can have it now.”

Petri looks away and growls. Of course he would love to beat the shit out of this guy and yet he knows that won’t solve his problems. It won’t tell his family that he’s still alive. It won’t help with his quest to look for the Mother Ship or make the Ship come back here.

“We won’t. You’re just a coward,” Jari takes the initiative. He gives the ex-pirate a death stare before leaving the alley together with Petri, holding him close and safe.

“Bastard,” Petri mutters as they’re walking through the crowd.

“You won’t have to see him again,” Jari says. It was an odd experience. Had he not have the urge to be the better man for both himself and the kid, he might’ve let his Escapist primal urges take over and devour the fiend. But Jari _is_ better than that and he act like such too. Besides, it would’ve made a mess and make him a wanted man in this city. Something he doesn’t want nor need. A low profile is the best profile. It makes it easier that this city seems to be more accepting of sane Escapists than most places they’ve crossed.

“We should look for shelter later,” Jari says. Petri agrees. The duo walks up north. Luckily there are a few maps spread across the city, making it even easier to navigate through the masses.

At the docks they find indeed a schedule. A friendly sailor helps them decipher the specific language and symbols used on the plate. Jari quickly makes notes on it.

“Don’t wanna be a dickhead, but ye sure a lad like you is allowed on that ship?” the sailor questions.

“I won’t board. This boy will.”

“You’re not going with me for real? B-but I want you to meet my family!” Petri looks disappointed and in shock.

“It’s not safe for me,” Jari sighs.

“Maybe ye can arrange them to come to this place instead,” the sailor suggests. “Anyway, I’m off, boys. Good luck.”

Jari smiles as he watches the old man leave. That was the first human besides Petri that genuinely acted friendly toward him. Now that the sailor is gone, Jari looks at his notes and the schedule board.

“Ship will be here over one and half month indeed.”

“That’s long.”

“Yes. We could try reach that harbour. But takes maybe too long to be. This seems safest,” Jari mutters.

“But where will we sleep?” Petri asks.

“We find other Escapists.”

“You trust that guy?” the kid exclaims but Jari nods.

“As much as I hate it, I do. Tor still an asshole.

“Yes, he sure is,” Petri grunts. That pirate may not have been directly involved with his parents’ murder, but he was still a clear henchman. And a close one to the actual killer.

\--

For those other Escapists, the duo didn’t have to look too far. At the furthest edge of the harbour place, a group is hold up. They’ve made a small campfire and Jari carefully approaches them.

“A human?” a croaky voice notices the kid standing behind the Escapist.

“Yes. We travel together and-,” a cough attack hits over Jari. One of the other Escapists stands up and pats Jari’s back before they connect their memories and communicate that way.

Then the Escapist, named Gary, releases Jari from their grip and nods understandingly. “Very interesting. Very odd. You’re welcome to stay.” Gary then communicates through their mind with his group members to make them understand better.

“Welcome Jari and Petri.”

“Human food,” Gary offers the boy a piece of roasted bread with butter.

“You guys eat that?” Petri stammers confused.

“For fun. To feel human,” Gary explains.

“There’s one mattress left to share,” another Escapist tells the duo. “Stay as long as needed.”

“Thank you so much,” Jari outs his gratitude. He gets a small bottle thrown at him. He gasps when he sees it’s filled with blood.

“From local hospital. Struck a deal,” Gary reveals. “Consensual. Safe. Do not worry.”

“T-thanks again,” Jari mutters as he hesitatingly puts the bottle to his lips and takes a sip. It tastes better than he dares to admit out loud.

“So… Jari, Petri. Long night ahead. Tell us about your stories,” Gary smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehe Tor is alive lol


	4. Chapter 4

While Jari and Petri have to stay in Trash City for more than a month, the group of Gary has managed to find another mattress and a few more comfort props for the duo and their location in general. The Escapists are partially surprised by how well the two get along, given the fact that Petri grew up being afraid of Escapists.

And the astonishment goes both ways. Jari never thought an actual _hospital_ would donate to Escapists in such casual manner. Being with Gary’s gang, he’s met the doctors who help them when the group went for their usual meetup.

“Don’t you worry. We’ve tested the blood. It’s safe for you lot to consume,” the nurse chuckles when she watches Jari look suspicious at the bottle he’s been given.

Gary and his group thank the doctors and return to their home. Though it’s mainly a slum, it’s comfortable and even cosy. Jari can’t complain. They have food, for Petri too, and they have a steady roof above their head.

\--

One day Petri comes back from roaming the city a bit, telling he got a small side job as paper boy. Jari is amazed but also suspicious. Though this city is mainly safe, you can never be _too _safe in a landscape as this one.

“You sure it’s safe?”

“Of course. My boss told me I only have to work in the safest neighbourhoods. I probably get a companion too!”

“Your boss, huh? Who is he?”

“It’s a _she_. I think she’s called Grace or something,” Petri replies and crosses his arms.

“Ho, ho! What happening?” Gary pops up in the room. It looks like he got some groceries in his plastic bag. Petri immediately wants to see what’s in it.

“Na ah, answer.”

“I got a job as paper boy. Grace is my boss,” Petri says and then Gary gives the kid the bag.

“Lollipops, sweet!”

“Should I talk with her?” Jari asks but the boy shakes his head.

“I can do this on my own. You let me wander about alone too, so!” Petri snorts, half offended.

Jari sighs and then laughs. “Alright. I trust you.”

\--

The next morning, Petri is up early. He barely gives Jari or the others the chance to say their goodbyes or good lucks. The boy knocks on the door of the press office and after a few minutes of waiting, his boss opens. “You’re early.”

“Good morning, ma’am! People need to get their mail as soon as possible!” Petri exclaims and makes a formal greeting sign.

His boss chuckles. “Eager. I like that attitude. Here is the first load of this morning. Here’s a small city plan and the addresses you need to deliver to.”

“Thanks!”

“Alright. You just have to wait for your companion. She’s probably late again.”

“_Again?!_” Petri almost shouts.

The woman laughs and nods. “Sophie likes to stay up late and wake up late.”

“B-but the mail”, Petri stammers.

“These papers are mainly ads anyway. Don’t take this so seriously.”

“But I need my money, ma’am!” Petri counters.

“You can call me Grace, yanno. Besides, you’re still a kid. I won’t go too harsh on you.”

“W-well, ehm… I take my first job very seriously! This is a harsh world. And I want to try my best in helping this place, make myself useful!”

Grace laughs and eventually sits down on her chair at her desk. “That’s why I go easy on you, kid. You should cherish this time in your life. You should be a kid.”

Petri doesn’t know why, but those words kind of hit him hard. He thinks of his little brother, how much they’ve been scarred by those pirates brutalities.

“Hey, everything alright?” Grace has a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m just-”

“Graace. I made it!” a spontaneous little girl barges in. She has a black pony tail, tied up high on her head and wears sloppy jeans and a shirt too big for her.

“Great. You’re ten minutes late,” Grace throws the girl a look and she cowers. Then Grace face softens and introduces Petri to Sophie and vice versa. “Now you two have fun!”

“You’re new here, right?” Sophie immediately asks when they’re outside the office.

Petri nods. “Been here for one and a half week.”

“Whom you’re with?”

“I-, Jari. He’s an adult friend of mine.”

“That’s weird,” Sophie huffs. “I don’t have any adult friends.”

“I do. I used to have friends my age but they-, I can’t see them anymore,” Petri stares at the cobble stones. Sophie continues her questions.

“I see. Where are your parents?”

“They… They died.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for asking,” Sophie quietly reacts.

“It’s kinda alright now. I got adopted by a really great man,” Petri tries to smile.

“Jari?”

“No, Markus. He’s a farmer. He _was_ a farmer.”

“Whoa, so cool! Farmers really provide a lot of food that comes here. And on that big ship too!” Sophie exclaims excited.

“Mother Ship yes. My brother and Markus are on there.”

Petri already anticipates the girl’s next question so he’s quick to answer already. “Some events got us separated. And now I hope I can board the Ship and reunite.”

“So that’s why you’re here. Doing this job,” Sophie guesses and Petri nods.

“Yep. So I have something to do and also earn a bit of coin.”

“Great! I’m so happy Grace accepted another worker. It got lonely without someone to talk to,” Sophie sighs. “I hope we’ll be good friends, Petri!”

“Me too.”

\--

Jari’s glad to hear Petri has made a friend at work. Someone who’s more his age. He lets the boy go off with a more eased mind. Meanwhile, Jari makes himself useful in the Escapist’s place. He helps the others with repairing leakages and more stuff. The duo quickly gets used living in this city and soon they’ve developed a routine.

In the morning, Petri works as paper boy with Sophie. Jari helps out at the Escapist’s home. During noon the duo often goes to the harbour just in case. Sometimes they can go to a local restaurant with he bit of money they both’ve earned. And in the afternoon and evening, they spend time together with Gary and his friends at a campfire. They talk about their day and about plans in the future. It’s actually a nice life, but Petri also misses his family a lot. Whenever something fun or exciting happens, he wishes he could tell Markus and Sami. He wonders how they’re doing on the ship. Being in the city, has given the boy another perspective on that ship. Some say it’s so packed, it’s barely liveable. Others praise it like it’s a holy entity.

\--

Some way or the other, the day finally comes for Jari and Petri to part ways. That day, Petri doesn’t go to the post office. He’s called off. He was glad Grace was understanding.

At Gary’s place, it was real quiet. Everybody knew a farewell was coming soon. Though everybody knew, it still was a difficult thing to process.

Gary stares at the mattresses. “One will be empty.” Jari nods and swallows. 

“Yeah.”

Petri is sitting in a corner, staring aimlessly at the wall, skipping a tennis ball against it. He’s throwing it reckless and misses when the thing comes back and hits him in the eye. He curses. It’s a word he’s start using more since he’s employed by that woman.

“Petri!” Jari jumps up and runs over to the boy. He tries to help him but the kid pushes him away.

“I can handle it, Jari. I’m not that helpless kid anymore,” Petri _snarls_.

Jari takes a step back in surprise before he dares to mutter: “You’re still ten.”

“Okay, I know. I just-,” Petri clenches his fists and looks at anything that isn’t Jari’s caring eyes. “I’m going to miss you. S-so don’t care so much. E-else it’s going to hurt more.”

That makes Jari tear up openly. He will miss the kid too. After all, it’s the only human he’s been this close with. And all those adventures they’ve gone through together ever since he rescued the kid who fell from the sky.

“Going to miss you too,” Jari whispers. The two hug even though the ship won’t be here in the next few hours.

\--

Finally it’s time. Petri has packed his bag. The Escapists say their goodbyes to the boy and Jari then accompanies him to the docks. Much to his surprise, Sophie and Grace are there as well.

“You actually came,” Petri stammers.

Grace grins. “Of course.”

“I’m going to miss you, Petri,” Sophie snivels. Petri sighs and opens his arms for a hug. The girl goes for it immediately. Her hug is so strong, it’s almost suffocating.

“I-, I’ll miss you too, Sophie.”

“Promise to visit us every once in a while when the ship stops by,” Grace says. Jari nods in agreement.

“Please.”

“So, you are the Escapist who helped this kid through it all, huh?” the woman gives Jari a look.

The Escapist nods. “Yeah.”

“Neat.”

“You’re not… afraid? Surprised?”

“I’ve done deals with Escapists before. Shot a few insane ones too but anyway. I’m not afraid of much. Maybe except death and seeing loved ones get hurt,” Grace mutters. Then she winks at the Escapist and gives him more space.

“You really going to visit here, right?” Jari asks the boy.

“Yes. I’ll try to! You have it good here, right?”

“Yep. Will be much lonelier without you,” the Escapist stares into the distance. His eyes turn back to the boy, when the kid hug grows tighter.

“Same. Wish you could come with me. Still, I’ll try to convince Markus to meet you here.”

“Have to hide in shadows. Protectors. Not safe for me.”

“I-, I can try to convince them!” Petri suggests but Jari puts a halt to that thought.

“_No._ Can’t let them know. Gary told so.”

“But maybe if I explain-”

“Can’t risk it. Sorry. Oh, I hear something.” Jari then detaches himself from the kid’s embrace and points at the docks. In the distance a large shape takes up space already. It seems out of the Mother Ship comes a smaller boat or something. Of course, the harbour is actually too small for the big ship to anchor properly.

One more hug and a few shared tears and then Jari slowly blends in with the shadow of the city.

Petri waves his goodbye. “Wait there, Jari! Promise me! I’ll be back soon!” The Escapist nods before disappearing completely.

Hopeful, Petri looks at the boat that anchors. A lot of sturdy men in uniforms come out. They have metal and wooden containers with them. Becoming impatient, Petri runs up to the docks.

“Watch it, kid!” one man warns with a growl.

“If you’re waiting for passengers, it might take another two hours,” someone remarks. “Cargo’s first priority.”

And so Petri waits. And waits. Sometimes he glances over at the back, wondering if Jari has already gone back to the hideout.

Then the moment’s there. A group of civilians come onto land. Petri hopefully keeps his head high, on the clear lookout for his family. The final group of passengers pass and nothing.

“I have to get onto the boat.” Petri runs up to the boat where the people came out of. A Protector stands in his way and gives the kid a suspicious look.

“You got a card?”

“A c-card?”

“If you don’t have one, then get out. This only for authorized civilians,” the Protector snarls and even pushes the boy back.

“Wait! I have family on there! I need to talk to them!”

The Protector is about to say something, when another one walks up to them. It’s a much taller man with blue eyes and hints of blond hair peeking out underneath his helmet. He gives the kid a look too and Petri gives an equal frown back.

“Who’s this?”

“I dunno. Some random kid babbling it has family on the ship.”

“And you don’t believe him?” the taller Protector says. Petri gets hopeful again. This friendlier Protector gives the boy a smile. “What’s your name?”

“Petri.”

“And? Any surname?”

“I-, I’m adopted.”

“So what’s your parents’ names?”

“Kaarlonen. I have a smaller brother too. Sami,” Petri desperately tries to describe his family.

“Hm, hmm. Very well. I’ll get back on the ship. Stay put, kid. I’m going to see if there are any Markus Kaarlonen and Sami’s out there.”

“Thank you so much, sir!” Petri exclaims.

The Protector who told the boy to go away, rolls his eyes and doesn’t admit him being a total ass.

With a fast beating heart, Petri waits on the docks, hoping for the Protector to return soon with the others. Maybe he should go to Jari quickly.

“Hey, where are you going?” the Protector barks.

“I-, well-”

“My colleague is going to search his ass off for you, you know? You better stay put here!”

“O-okay then,” Petri cowers a little. But the man is right. That other guy is putting a lot of effort into finding his family. He should patiently wait here.

What seems like an eternity, a small boat descends to the harbour. First comes the blond Protector. And behind him follow two people. It’s _indeed_ Markus and Sami! The older man walks quick but Petri’s brother is already running. The two boys hug and yell in excitement to see each other.

“You’re alive! Dear god!” Sami exclaims.

“I know right?” Petri smirks.

Then Markus walks up to them. There’s tears in his eyes and it turns the boys teary eyed as well. Markus opens his arms and Petri jumps into them. He hasn’t seen them for so long.

“Dear lord, all this time I feared we lost you,” Markus gasps.

“You didn’t,” Petri murmurs against the older man’s chest. It feels good feeling Markus’ strong arms holding him close and safe. For a moment there’s an opening that quickly gets filled by Sami joining into their hug.

“It was boring without you,” Sami snorts. Petri smiles.

“Likewise, brother.”

Markus then goes up to the Protectors, asking about the ship’s departure and about Petri’s citizen card. Once that’s clear, he commands his kids to stay at the harbour while he gets a new card for his oldest son.

Petri and Sami walk to a nearby bench to sit down.

“You live here? City looks great,” Sami smiles.

“Yep. Even made some friends.”

“So cool! You have to teach me how! At the Mother Ship I didn’t have much friends. Sure I played with other kids but I really missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Some chitchat later, Markus appears again and asks Petri if he’d like to show them around in the city. They still have two hours left before the ship departs again.

“Dad, I have to show you the guy who saved me.”

“I was already going to ask you how did you even manage to survive that fall!” Markus chuckles.

“Just… Don’t freak out, okay? He’s not your usual person,” Petri insists.

Markus nods. “Sure, can’t argue with that. Someone who saves my son isn’t a usual person to me anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Petri snorts but decides to keep on walking. He can already feel Sami tense up and Markus get cautious when he leads the group to a small back alley at the harbour.

“Jari?”

“Petri?” the Escapist comes out of the shadow. Upon sight, Sami immediately jumps behind Markus.

“Petri, watch out!” Markus shouts, making Jari take a few steps back.

“Dad, calm down! This is Jari. He saved me!” Petri now stands behind his father and the Escapist who give each other looks. Luckily, Markus relaxes a little and straightens his back.

“An Escapist saved your life?”

“Not all of them are that bad, dad. As much as you want to believe that!” Petri calls out. He walks over to Jari and hugs the man. Meanwhile the other adult can’t keep his eyes off Markus.

“Yep. I saved your son.”

“Y-you were there? And you didn’t think of returning him back immediately?!” Markus gets overwhelmed by emotions.

“He considered! But it was dangerous. The pirates were still there. And Protectors would’ve killed Jari on sight!” Petri immediately defends the Escapist’s. Markus opens his mouth to say something but decides not to. He can’t really counter that. He knows it’s true. “Jari did what he could. I’m forever grateful for him keeping me safe.”

Markus is clearly struggling with his morals and views on Escapists. Suddenly here comes one that saved his son from a horrible death. And yet he still feels hostile toward the man.

“I-,” the bald man inhales, carefully exhales, looks the Escapist properly in the eyes and apologises. Quickly to out his gratitude as well. “Thank you so much. For saving my son, keeping him safe. I do not know how to repay you.”

Jari smiles. “You don’t have to. Knowing your brilliant son is enough.”

\--

Petri is sobbing when he has to leave the Escapist behind for the final time. For a moment he’s even conflicted on staying here, convincing his family to stay too. Markus keeps a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder and Sami holds his hand.

“Who would’ve thought? Being together again,” Markus murmurs as they get into the ship.

“I’m going to miss Jari. And the others,” Petri snivels.

“I know. But we-, we’ll visit this place next year, okay?” Markus promises.

“You still don’t like him, right?” Petri snorts.

Markus slightly chuckles before replying. “I’ll have to wrap my head around the concept of my son travelling this wasteland with an Escapist, yes. But maybe by the next time we’ll meet him, I’ll have a changed mind.”

“He’s still human inside,” Petri points out. “Else he wouldn’t have saved me!”

“Guess that isn’t debatable.”

“Of course not. Dad, you’re so close-minded!” Petri sighs and rolls his eyes to which Markus openly laughs.

“You’ve grown a lot, I see. When we’re having dinner, you can tell me all about your adventures.”

“Yes, adventures! I wanna know more too!” Sami happily adds.

Petri wipes away his tears and smiles at his family. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo more cameos hueuheu


End file.
